


Alexander Hamilton: The Internet's Politician

by Paktigija



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: A Ham is of course meme loving trash, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hamilton Kink Meme, Modern AU, Twitter Fic, of course shenanigans happen online, they are all alive in the modern world and nothing hurts, who let A Ham get a tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paktigija/pseuds/Paktigija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone let A Ham on twitter and tumblr. And interact with Drumpf on twitter. Shenanigans happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander Hamilton: The Internet's Politician

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a Hamilton Kink Meme prompt.
> 
> "Modern era AU where Treasury Secretary Hamilton is literally the most popular politician with the younger generation just because he's such an amazing disaster and likes to call out literally everybody over twitter and also has a tumblr full of a strange mixture of shitposting, shit talking, and ranting.  
> Mid congress session, Alex vaults a table for the sole purpose of decking TJeffs. President Washington is not paid enough to deal with this shit.  
> Bonus points if he literally fights and then kicks the shit out of Donald Drumpf because we all know he would."
> 
> https://ham-kink.dreamwidth.org/937.html?replyto=7593

@adotham:  
WTF why am I here congress isn't even my job #fml

@adotham:  
I s2g @thethomasjefferson says the worst bs #secretaryofshit

@politico:  
Hamilton punches Jefferson on #Senate floor

@laurensthefree:  
Omg what happened @adotham  
@politico: Hamilton punches Jefferson on #Senate floor

@adotham:  
He threw shade @ the treasury @laurensthefree I had to

\---

"Alexander Hamilton, you are a brilliant man, but one day these stunts /will/ make you a liability!"

Hamilton winced as he walked back into his office, suddenly beginning to regret his loss of temper.

"I was just trying to..."  
Justifications withered under Eliza Schuyler's glare. The Secretary of Health and Human Services cut an intimidating figure, and was widely known for her hatred of scandals.

"Now listen Hamilton. You will apologize to Jefferson, and you will not let this turn into another unnecessary scandal!"

Outside, a bright-eyed new intern flinched, turning alarmed eyes on the unruffled employees around her.  
"Is it always like this around here?"  
"Relax kid, you'll get used to it soon enough."  
"Yeah, A Ham is always causing trouble."  
The intern gulped, not at all reassured by this levity in the face of chaos.

\--

www.fyeahtreasury.tumblr.com

[](https://imgflip.com/i/101eht)

\--

@adotham:  
HEY!! @realDonaldDrumpf  
Fight me irl you fascist asshole

@laurensthefree:  
EVERYONE SIGNAL BOOST  
@adotham: HEY!! @realDonaldDrumpf  
Fight me irl you fascist asshole

@lafeyetterevolution:  
I see @adotham is feisty as ever~

@mrtheodosiaburr:  
Please @eschuyler make @adotham see sense this is too far

@oldestandwittiest:  
YASSSSSSSSSSSS  
@adotham: HEY!! @realDonaldDrumpf  
Fight me irl you fascist asshole

@realDonaldDrumpf:  
@adotham will you fight me or will you get Wall Street to do it for you?

@eschuyler:  
...I don't even know what to say anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by the ham twitter 'verse: https://archiveofourown.org/series/413326
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
